bffsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Engineer
The Engineer (also known as The Mechanic within Battlefield: Hardline) is one of the main protagonists of ''Battlefield Friends''''. '' Personality The Engineer is the most competitive among the team, and is known for his love of overpowered weapons and in-game glitches he can benefit from, to the point of crazed obssession. This often puts at odds with his team, as obtaining this equipment would put him into an unnecessary class, render the game enjoyable exclusively to himself, and become become comically giddy, arrogant and defensive. Given his competitive nature, the Engineer is the least tolerant towards The Noob, and as such is easy to anger from the Noob's liability and ineptitude as a player. He is also critical of certain aspects of the game, such as the various glitches in the early stages of the multiplayer modes, and the absurd design and placement of the stationary turrets in Battlefield 4. Trivia * He is so far the only character to experience lag. Episode: 'Team Bagging' *He swapped classes with an enemy and became a medic. *In the episode 'Team Bagging' it is revealed that he has a wife, a daughter (to whom he refers as "stupid bitches" later in the episode), a Netflix account, and a Kindle. * He appears to take Battlefield very seriously, having perhaps the shortest temper of the characters seen so far besides the Ammo Guy. ** This is seen time and time again with several variants of the Battlefield community, especially with The Noob * He is a big fan of guns deemed overpowered, like the USAS-12 + Frags, M26 Dart, the FIM-92 Stinger, the FGM-148 Javelin in Spawn Killers, a RPG-7 in Season 5 episode Hardline RPGs, and the Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup in Rail Gun. *In Season 1, his primary weapon is the M4A1. In Season 2, however, he uses a G36C. His weapon remains the same in BF4. *He is seen as an Assault in Close Quarters, using an M16A3. *According to Battleloggers, his name is Appsro. Which is the same name of the his voic e actor's, Jon Etheridge, youtube channel. *In the episode 'Girl Gamer', The Engineer flirts with the girl gamer, sending her a friend request and a message with his phone number, which she refuses to use, despite already having a wife. *As seen in the Finale, he appears to enjoy spawn killing, but slowly begins to dislike it. *In Episode 'Colonel 100', he is known for going rogue with the M26 Dart. *The Colonel strongly dislikes him for his use of overpowered weapons that require a patch. *In season 4, he wears shooting glasses, tan uniform, white vest, and a USA patch on it. * Despite being a fan of overpowered weapons, in season 4, he is the only one of the main characters who is openly upset at the quality of Battlefield 4 at release, saying the game is so broken that he stopped playing for a while. *Unlike The Sniper or The Medic he has had the most appearances in Battlefield Friends. *In Finding A Server, he alongside The Medic are on the Chinese side for the first time, although this is offscreen. He also imitates a Chinese accent, an act considered racist. *In Administrator, he gets banned by The Administrator for calling him out over his abuse of power. *In Dice Camo, he is seen repairing a bridge and attempts to kill The Noob with his G36C and repair tool because Noob wouldn't give him ammo. *In Waiting on a New Game, he accuses The Medic of playing Call of Duty. *In Kill Cam, he was apparently killed by an Engineer using the defibrillators. *In Chat Fight, he gets into an argument with an enemy over killing them with an 870MCS. * In S.U.A.V, he laughs at The Noob after he kills himself with the SUAV. * He doesn't like clusterfuck maps such as Metro and Locker. * In USAS-12 + Frags, he is seen killing the entire enemy team, destroying a jet and even disabling the Sun, an ode to how OP that setup used to be. * In Underwater, he kills The Noob with the levolution event. Category:Characters